Femenina
by Miss purple24
Summary: Ella ya no soportaba mas, habia recibido muchos insultos..."son unos idiotas envidiosos"


¡muajajajajaja! ¡He vuelto hijos de su mamá! Okño, eso de los verdes o se me da bien, pero prometí un one de estos a una amiga y que podía molestar esta niña con ello :v ¡sí! ¡Te hablo a ti Venus249!

¿Les confieso algo? ¡No volveré a hacer otro one verde jamás! No se me da, no se conjugar las actitudes de estos niños :'v es demasiado orgullo para mí :v

Nota sepsi:

-Pareja: Butchercup

-estado: one-short, complete

-categoría: K

-Buttercup: 17

-Butch: 17

-Powerpuff girls no es de mi propiedad

 **FEMENINA**

Aquel balón estaba cargada de ira, y eso no era lo único que la hacía peligrosa, si no también que la propietaria de aquella patada no era más ni menos que aquella orgullosa chica de melena corta y rebelde; Buttecup.

Apretó sus puños con tanta presión que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, en busca de otra víctima balón.

Era tanta su ira que sus jugadas eran pésimas, no había logrado meter ni una sola pelota a la portería. Sus manos llegaron a aquel balón negro y blanco, lo miraba con enojo; deseando que ese balón fuese la cara de esos idiotas.

-"no eres para nada femenina" -. Se repitió con todo exagerado, lanzando aquel balón con más fuerza que antes. Ya no estaba respetando las reglas del juego. – "deberías arreglarte un poco más, ser más como tus hermanas" ¡idiotas! Yo soy Buttercup! No me llamo ni ¡Bubbles! -. Otro pelotazo contra la pared. - ¡ni Blossom! ¡Soy muy distinta a ellas! -. Otro pelotazo.

Se restregó la cara con furia, respirando agitada mientras se retiraba el cabello de la cara.

-Todos son unos imbéciles… -. Se mordió su labio inferior, dejando la marca en ellos.

Suspiro y tomo con enojo su bolso, saliendo de la cancha de su instituto. Se detuvo al toparse con el solitario pasillo, ya era muy tarde.

Camino por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

-Femenina… -. Se sentía impotente. Siempre le decían eso, que no era femenina… ¿debería empezar a usar falditas y vestidos ridículos? No claro que no, eso no era lo suyo para nada. ¿y si no conseguía novio por ser poco femenina? ¿Por qué pesaba en eso? Ni que le importara tener o no.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor preciosa? -. Aquella voz le helo el cuerpo, lo que no podía faltar. La lechuga andante.

-No es de tu incumbencia Butch -. Detuvo su anda, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a aquel hombre tan alto.

-Que cruel eres con Butchi -. Se mofo el moreno, haciendo un pequeño puchero que no le quedaba al parecer de Buttercup.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana? -. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, con un labio levantado de un lado, mostrando cierto hastió.

-Cálmate perejil, yo solo quería hablar un poco con mi querida némesis -. Paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, mirándola con aquellos ojos verde bosque y su sonrisa sarcástica, no podía faltar.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo lechuga -. Se soltó de su agarre, continuando con su camino.

Los ojos del chico siguieron a su contraparte, sabía muy bien que ella no estaba para nada bien; pero no podía hacer nada, ella le había dado una advertencia; "mantente lejos de mí por lo menos 30 metros"

* * *

Llego al parque, seguía juzgándose a sí misma. Algo que nunca le había preocupado, los insultos de los chicos…pero estos últimos días aquella crueles palabras habían logrado lastimarla.

" **no eres linda"**

-Tienen razón…no soy linda

" **deja de vestirte como chico, se mas** _ **femenina**_

Bajo su mirada a su vestuario, pantalón holgado y camisa extremadamente grande.

" **péinate" "pareces chico con cabello corto"**

Toco su cabello, tenía nudos y no tardó mucho en llegar al final.

" **no eres para nada** _ **femenina"**_

" **nunca conseguirás a alguien que te quiera"**

-Verdecita

Tenía que venir a fastidiar.

-¿me podrías dejar sola Butch? -. Su voz sonó rota. Algo extraño en ella.

-¿Por qué lloras? -. Lo miro incrédula ¿llorar? ¿ella?

Paso sus manos por su cara, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando; que ridícula…era las únicas palabras que la describían en esos momentos.

-No es de tu incumbencia Butch -. Lo miro con seriedad, borrado aquellas estúpidas lagrimas de una manera brusca.

-No, no es de mi incumbencia cierto. Pero creo que es algo muy extraño verte llorando como chiquilla -. Se sentó a su lado, incomodándola.

-No te he permitido que te sientes aquí -. Se alejó de él, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Es el parque, la banca es de uso público -. Hablo mientras tomaba una pequeña flor que crecía al lado de una de las patas de la banca. – Buttercup -. La llamo mirándola con aquellos serios ojos verde bosque.

-¿Qué? -. Lo miro de reojo, en su cabeza no dejaban de sonar insultos de parte de sus compañeros, reteniéndose a soltar en llanto enfrente de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -. Ella ya no lo soportaba, rompió en llanto; dejando sorprendido y desconcertado al moreno.

Se cubrió su rostro, era demasiado tonta. Se había prometido que no lloraría, que no le iban a importar los insultos.

Butch la miro con lastima, así que sacrifico su pellejo. La abrazo, frotando la pequeña espalda de su contraparte. Esperando en cualquier momento un empujón…pero solo lo abrazo, parecía niña pequeña.

Se mantuvo en silencio; brindándole solo apoyo hasta que se calmó.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, se separó de él y lo miro con sus ojos rojos y cristalinos.

-Butch… ¿para ti soy linda?

Un balde de agua fría le había caído encima.

-¿a qué se debe la pregunta? -. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿soy linda? -. Lo ignoro, se estaba arriesgando a otra daga, a otro insultó.

-¿Así que a eso se debía tu enojo?…los insultos de los idiotas -. Soltó una risita nasal, pasando una mano por su cabello y continúo. – Buttercup… -. Tomo aquella flor de nuevo, colocándola enfrente de ella. Dejándola desconcertada. - ¿esta flor para ti es linda?

-Si… ¿pero qué tiene que ver? -. Miro aquel botón de oro por unos segundos, pero seguía esperando la respuesta de él. De su rival.

-Esta flor es igual de linda que tú, y si unos o unas idiotas te dicen lo contrario es simplemente porque nunca podrán ser igual de lindas, eres perfecta tal cual eres, no de gusto te digo preciosa… que cursi me escuche por Dios -. Se rio de sí mismo, aun con aquella flor en mano y su rostro muy junto al de ella.

Una risita lo hizo voltear la mirada a ella. No había mentido, para el ella era hermosa.

-Gracias Butch… -. Los ojos verde bosque bajaron aquellos labios algo delgados y resecos, se atrevió a una idiotez. La beso, ese día era de arriesgarse con la peor de las Powerpuff girls. Se separó después de un corto tiempo, la chica no había reaccionado, solo lo miraba sorprendida, con sus labios entre abiertos.

-Perdón…no pondré resistencia si me quieres dar una paliza -. Se alejó de ella, esperando en cualquier momento una cachetada…o una patada entre sus partes más nobles.

Ella simplemente tomo el botón de oro en sus manos, atreviéndose de igual forma a besarlo. ¡Algo no esperado por el obviamente! Pero que no se resistió a ello.

-¡mamá! ¡esta chica se lo quiere comer! -. Grito un pequeño niño aterrado, interrumpiendo el beso entre los sonrojados chicos quienes voltearon a ver al niño, quien los señalaba con el dedo y jaloneaba el vestido de su madre.

Ya no se juzgaría más, él le había demostrado que una pila de insultos y frases ridículas no eran nada comparadas a un alago.

Odiaría admitirlo, pero iba conservar aquel botón de oro, algo que le recordara a su rival, el que la hizo sentirse femenina aun con "ropas de chico".

Fin.


End file.
